


Choose Your Own Adventure Test

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, Short, experimental fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Just a personal WIP to test how this works.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Choose Your Own Adventure Test

  
Jill and Beth are chilling outside on Beth's front porch. Jill can't get over just how cute Beth is and is dying for a way to express her feelings.  
  
What should she do?

Play it safe and hold her hand  
GO IN FOR THE KISS!

  
Beth looks down at your interconnected hands and pulls back with a disgusted look on her face. Jill tries to apologize but Beth slaps her across the face. She storms into her house and slams the door. Jill puts a hand to her red cheek.

How could it have gone so wrong? Maybe if Jill had been a bit more forceful...

BAD END

Try Again?

  
Beth's eyes widen as Jill kisses her. She looks like she wants to pull away but she doesn't. Instead she closes her eyes and brings Beth closer to her, wrapping her arms tight around her! Jill can't believe it! Beth is now Jill's girlfriend.

How could things have gone so right??! Jill is glad that she wasn't a weeny about her feelings.

GOOD END

Go Again?


End file.
